Midnight Chaos
Midnight Chaos 'is the fifth series of Chapter VI. Trivia & Discussions * This is the first fifth series to be not considered as a chapter-finale. * A "''Tunnel of Death" line refers to '''Lefortovo Tunnel '''owing to its high accident rate. So it means in this series, someone will die in this tunnel. ' * Last appearance of Canyon. * With the death of T. Warrior, Ranger can now absorb some fire smoke as his power. * The tunnel has no vehicles left after Flex orders to close it to arrest them. * This is the last series of 2016. * After beating T. Warrior, Ser Vanz found a way to enter the tunnel. * Ranger made his way out to escape through the tunnel but he fails to escape against Navara. * Ser Vanz' left his steel stick in this series when he killed Canyon. Plot Synopsis Ranger woke up after the tunnel entrance collapsed. He suddenly realizes that he can absorb some fire smoke now. Amarok saw behind and target Ranger with his sniper rifle. Ranger uses his unique fire smoke competency to strike back to Amarok. "''I can now, Let's all finish this," ''Ranger says after he strikes back to Amarok. Amarok knocked down and temporarily loses his strength. Until Sierra & Canyon appears and starts to annihilate Ranger. A one against all battle starts wherein Ranger dodges all the shock missiles and Sierra's punch. He blinks back where he stand 5 seconds ago to outplay each of them. Tundra suddenly appeared wherein he rammed Ranger after he blinks back. Amarok tries to shoot Tundra's leg but instead he shot its arm. Hilux caught him and he got pummeled. Ranger quickly dashes forward to run away against them. D-Max appears behind to help Ranger. When he saw Sierra still chasing Ranger. He throws his chain to knock him down. Canyon continuously shooting while running. Until BT-50 appears behind kicking his face completely. Sierra caught BT-50 and smash him through the wall repeatedly. All of them are now far away from Ranger. In the middle of the tunnel, Ranger realizes that there are no passengers passing by in his way until he remembers that the police is already moving forward to arrest them. He saw D-Max behind and shouts that the police are now surrounding them. D-Max tells that he need to keep going as long as he can. "''We have no choice to face them, It is now or never. We are now in the midnight chaos. I can now. D-Max" ''Ranger says to D-Max that the only choice is to fight against them. He shows that he can absorb some fire smoke now. Until Navara suddenly appeared in the darkness and jumped to Ranger. To prevent violent actions, Ranger safely blinks out away from Navara. "I just want you to know that Strad is already dead but who cares for him. Navara says to Ranger & D-Max about Strad. D-Max feels puzzled because he knows that Montero will blame him for this. A loud noise heard nearby. Navara says that they are coming for them. D-Max shouts Ranger to run as fast as he can. Ranger has no choice to flee rather than to lose against Navara. Navara sets a line of black fire to D-Max before he chases Ranger. Sierra & Canyon saw running while Hilux & Tundra are also running to them. Sierra shouts to them that they can form a team to captive Ranger easily. Hilux thinks that they can betray them after they captive Ranger so he agreed to become their allies. They saw D-Max trying to escape with the line of black fire so they prepare themselves to ambush him. When they start to ambush D-Max , A bloodied Ser Vanz came out of nowhere. He extinguishes the black fire and assists D-Max to fights against them. Sierra channeling his "Ramming Knockdown" (rams a targeted enemies and knocking them up) but Ser Vanz prevent him forcing Sierra to cancel. However, Canyon makes his own way to follow Ranger and leaving all of them. D-Max never knew that Canyon escapes because he was fighting against the remaining members of "The Madness". While Ser Vanz was fighting against Sierra, He sudden notices that Canyon is gone so he make some strategy to knock down Sierra quickly. Ranger saw running while Navara was chasing him behind. When Ranger passed in the dark, Navara blinks out and collides with Ranger through the wall. Ranger tries to stand but Navara cursed his movements to take advantage. An incoming shock missile saw behind Navara until the missiles drop causing a stun to Navara. "''He's mine now ''and no one could ever stop me," ''Canyon says after he stunned Navara. He stepped into Ranger to know where he hides the amuelette. Until someone stabbed behind throughout his body and throws him up hanging himself caused his death. A bloodied Ser Vanz appears and saves Ranger wherein he opened Navara's hand (while being stunned) to uncursed his movements. Ranger wants to kill Navara but the stun duration is over wherein Navara driven Ser Vanz away from them. Ranger takes advantage and used "XLTation" (slashes all enemies in a straight target direction. After 2 seconds, the damage will trigger causing a wide knockdown) to Navara. As a darkness still around them, Navara blinks out to prevent a tremendous impact through the wall and backstabs Ranger. "''It doesn't affect me, Ranger. The Darkness remains around you." ''Navara whispered to Ranger while choking it. Until a flashbang thrown to them where Navara quickly vanishes while being weakened with the blinding flash of light. Ranger saw Ser Vanz nearby. They decided to run away to save themselves but when they nearly reach the end of the tunnel they saw a line of police surrounding them. D-Max saw lying on the ground and he unconsciously noticed that "The Madness" is gone. He thought that his life already ends but he thinks that they just want Ranger's amuelette. He stood up and followed them. Hilux & Tundra (The Madness) saw Sierra getting back on his feet so they came to help him. Sierra saw a blood dripping on the ground and when he look up to see what it was, He saw Canyon's penetrated by a steel stick. Sierra mourns and blamed himself since he was the caused why they are here. Tundra tells Sierra to let go and avenge him by capturing Ranger. Sierra has no choice to leave Canyon. When they also nearly reach the end of the tunnel, Hilux & Tundra saw the police surrounding the way which means that there is no escape to the law. Until they saw Ranger in the distance. Flex, Edge & Armageddon are saw waiting with the police in the end of the tunnel. Armageddon calls Ser Vanz to know what currently going on in the town. While walking due to his illness, Ser Vanz answers the call and says that they are inside the tunnel. Armageddon shouts after being informed that he was also involved here. He decides to forgive Ser Vanz with this so he makes a plan to help them. Flex asked Armageddon who was calling him but Edge interrupts him and says that they saw someone running nearby. Armageddon calls back to Ser Vanz and tells that there is an open vent above near to the end of the tunnel. Ser Vanz thanked him and says that he owed his life. Ranger find a way to climb in the vent until he saw a projecting arrow sign so he lifts Ser Vanz up and makes their way to the ventilation. D-Max saw Ranger & Ser Vanz escaping through the vent but in the distance, The Madness & Sierra are on the way to the vent also. Flex ordered the police to raid them. Hilux & Tundra finds a way to climp up but its too late the police surround them and arrest the rest of them. In the distance, D-Max falls back and find a way to rejoin with Ranger & Ser Vanz. A wounded BT-50 appears behind him says that this is the only way. He creates a hole in the vent that fits D-Max. He let him go and tells that this is the only way. The police caught and arrests him. Before the police arrived at the entrance way, Amarok saw escaping by creating a way in the entrance of the collapsed tunnel and runs through the forest. D-Max finally reunites with Ranger & Ser Vanz. He tells that how did they know that the vent is open. Ser Vanz says that Armageddon helped them. Ranger stepped back after he saw BT-50 got arrested. Ranger thinks that they need to go now before the police search the forest but when he turned in front, Navara appears and took him again from the darkness. D-Max tries to stop Navara but they are already gone. After the successful escape, Fortuner saw walking back to CTC but he stops for awhile because there is someone stalking him until Montero appears behind him and pointed the shotgun at his head. He remembers that his Gatling gun was left in the Doomsdeath hideout. "''Your world is now mine, No more exceptions," ''Montero says to Fortuner about threatening his life. Deaths * Canyon (Penetrated from the back through the head by Ser Vanz' steel stick)